


The Ultimate Partner

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger
Genre: Can be read as friendship or romance, Cat!Miyu, Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, Takes place after the series, characters may be out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souta comes home to Miyu after a long adventure. Souta says something Miyu's been waiting a long time to hear.</p><p>Somewhat based off the otpprompts.tumblr.com prompt: Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Partner

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also one of my first attempts at writing Souta, I do apologize if he appears out of character. 
> 
> Based off the otpprompts.tumblr.com prompt: Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

After a long adventure the Boukenger team had been on, Souta was relaxing in his bedroom with Miyu. He was exhausted and trying to stay awake as he told Miyu all about the mysterious tunnels they’d found underneath a temple.

“I was almost certain it would crush us.” Souta recounted the team’s near unfortunate experience with a trap.

 _“I don’t want to hear about you almost dying, Souta-san.”_ Miyu purred from where she was perched on his chest as Souta was propped against his headboard, lying on his bed.

Miyu could understand what Souta said and would communicate with him with meows, purrs, and looks that Souta had learned how to decipher. Miyu really was the ultimate partner.

“I’m sorry, Miyu. I didn’t mean to make you sad.” Souta apologized and scratched Miyu’s head, earning a content purr that let him know he was forgiven. 

_“Miyu loves Souta-san and doesn’t like the idea of losing him. She’d go back to being a stray cat.”_ Miyu meowed.

“That won’t happen. Someone has to feed you.” Souta responded with a smile.

“Okay, I’m sorry. You won’t lose me, I promise.” Souta added when Miyu gave him an angry look and began banging her tail on his chest, agitated.

“I promise you, Miyu.” Souta said earnestly, pressing a kiss to Miyu’s head as she purred.

Souta yawned and Miyu nudged his chest with her front paws.

 _“Souta-san should sleep.”_ Miyu meowed and Souta nodded.

She climbed off his chest so he could get up and get some clothes to sleep in. He went into the bathroom to change and go about his nightly routine.

When he came back out, Miyu was attempting to fluff his pillow with her head and front paws. Souta smiled as he watched his girl. He was right, Miyu was the ultimate partner and he was lucky to have her.

He walked towards the bed once he’d been spotted, pulling back the covers and climbing in. Miyu waited until he was lying comfortably on his side before curling into a ball pressed against his chest, her head snug under his chin.

 _“Good night, Souta-san. Miyu loves you.”_ Miyu purred softly, beginning to fall asleep.

“Good night, Miyu.” Souta replied, cradling her in his arms as she fell asleep.

“I love you too, Miyu.” Souta whispered when he thought Miyu had fallen asleep.

He’d never told Miyu that he loves her too, this was the first time he’d ever said it aloud. 

Lucky for Miyu, her cat hearing made it so she’d heard him and she purred contentedly.

Souta froze before relaxing a moment later, a smile on his face. 

He didn’t care, he had the ultimate partner and he loved her. He should be able to say it aloud.

“I love you, Miyu.” He repeated louder and Miyu pressed her nose against his neck before meowing, telling him to go to sleep.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face and his ultimate partner in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this!


End file.
